Wind Turbine
Wind Turbines are a type of electrical power generators in the Just Cause game series. Purpose Main article (at Wikipedia): Wind turbine. Wind Turbines are basically miniature electrical power plants. Wind pushes the large propeller blades, making the propeller spin. The propeller is connected to a large generator, built into the top of the tower. The top of the tower is able to rotate, to face the direction of the wind. San Esperito They produce less than a half of the electricity of San Esperito. Mostly being made by the San Pedro power plant. As revealed in some Rioja Cartel missions, the Montano Cartel uses some electric cars, which are sometimes charged by these. The electric cars are actually completely usual gang cars. Panau They might produce about a half of Panaus electricity. The rest being made by the Awan Cendawan nuclear power plant and Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil oil thermal power station. Medici The Wind turbines in Medici are most Reliable source of power for Medicians, as both Vis Electra and Alte Potentia are military only. This is confirmed by the description of Burgoletto, which states that the town can rely on a steady source of power for the turbines. The turbines are marked with a yellow stripe suggesting they could be owed by the government. Solís The turbines are owned by Espertol, the same fuel company that owns the gas stations. Description Real ones of this size produce about 1 to 1.5 MW (Megawatts) of electricity. More info at wikipedia. San Esperito They have a yellow base and a grey tower. The Just Cause (1) versions appear both in the sea and on dry land. Always in small groups. Stay away from them when you're using an aircraft - your vehicle will explode, if it's hit by a blade. They're at least 50 meters tall. Panau They are about 55 meters tall (confirmed by BASE jumping). You can often find a Transformer next to them. They are always found in groups 3-6, sometimes little more separated from each other. They are among the few sabotage destructible objects that make noise while in action. It is possible to Grapple to the spinning blades, although it is not easy. Medici They're white with a yellow circle near the bottom. On Insula Lacrima, there are run down and overgrown wind turbines previously owned by the eDEN Corporation. There is also one lying on the ground, partially blocking a road. They have light blue markings on the generator. These can only be seen through the Mech Land Assault DLC. Solís They seem identical to the JC3 ones. Destructibility San Esperito They can't normally be destroyed, but there is one Rioja mission, where Rico has to destroy a government wind turbine, for providing power to the Montano Cartel. Note that the missions, provided at different locations, are different, so you can't just start doing Rioja missions anywhere and expect to see one. Panau If you destroy them, the rotor wings will fall off, but the tower and turbine will stay up. Each will give 500 Chaos points and $2500 when destroyed. Explosives works best for this type of object, but small arms fire will also damage them and destroy them. Note that it may also be hard to get up on the turbines effectively, so shooting may be optimal if destroying a lot of turbines in a row. See also: Category: Sabotage destructible objects. Medici This is said to take "many bombs". The turbines no longer provide Chaos points and will respawn after the game gets restarted. The generator can easily be destroyed by a "heavy missile from a CS Navajo helicopter. Locations San Esperito There are tens of them, all over the nation. They can be seen both in the sea and on dry land. See the map in the gallery below for their locations. Panau There are 50 of them. In general, they are mostly found at coastal locations, but can occasionaly be seen inland. *5 are found at Pulau Berendam. *3 are found at Koji Kuasa Panau Utara Power Station. *3 are found on a island little south-west of Pelantar Gas Telok Panau Offshore Rig. *5 are found at Bandar Selekeh, Racetrack island. *3 are found north of Desert Peak, at the Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. *4 are found in Rumah Hartawan, a village little north of Pekan Lalang Liar. *3 are found at Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong Power Station. *4 are found at Kampung Kolam Gelap. *6 are found at the east side of Sawah Lake, close to the PMS. *5 are found north of Tanjung Putih, on a small land toungee. *3 can be found just north of Kampung Pantai Berangin, south-west of the Mile High Club. *3 can be found west of the Kampung Padang Luas Port. *3 are found along a coastal road in East Tanah Raya, north of Tanah Raya Timur Epsilon. One area of the Just Cause 2 Demo (near Pekan Selamat) that does not have turbines has got them in the full game version. Medici There are many around Medici. *The largest concentration is to the north-west of Citate Di Ravello 12 in total. *South-west of Granmatre Frigo's house 5 in total. *Around a lake next to the Insula Striate Wall in Libeccio 8 in total. *15 broken ones with eDEN Corporation logos are on Insula Lacrima. At least 4 of these have collapsed with some only having the base and ~10 meters of the shaft remaining. Solís *4 are at the edge of Nuova Voz. *There's a large group of them south-east of Prisa Automóvil. Trivia *Double grappling cars, NPCs and other objects to the spinning wind turbine blades can be very entertaining. Grappling the racers to the wind turbines at Bandar Selekeh race track can be especially entertaining. This however can be quite difficult. This can become significantly easier with the assistance of modifying the game. (You can use mods like Bolopatch, or any related grappling hook mod.) *At Pulau Berendam on very rare instances, one of the five there will be standing still. *According to the map description of Burgoletto in Just Cause 3, wind turbines were installed there against the locals' wishes, but now they enjoy them. Gallery (JC) Wind turbines.png|As seen in JC1. Note the city Nuevo Estocolmo in the distance. Wind Turbines on Provincia de los Bravos.jpg|Somewhere in Provincia de los Bravos. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|Turbine locations in San Esperito. Gallery (JC2) Wind Turbine.jpg|One of the 6 turbines along the Sawah lake. 830px-Kampung Kolam Gelap.jpg|Turbines at Kampung Kolam Gelap. Pekan Tupai Merah (2).jpg|6 Turbines seen from Pekan Tupai Merah in the Sawah lake. Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong.jpg|Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong, another power station powered by 3 turbines. Koji Kuasa Panau Utara.jpg|Overview over the power station Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. Glitched wind turbine Pulau Berendam.JPG|A glitched one at Pulau Berendam. It is completely still. Gallery (JC3) Medici countryside 2.png|Trailer screenshot. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|A pre-release promotional screenshot. Granmatre Frigo's house.png|Granmatre Frigo's house. Stowaway (eden logo and wind turbines).png|Two ruined ones on Insula Lacrima (Mech Land Assault DLC). There's two more just off screen, including one collapsed one. Insula Lacrima wind turbines.png|Another shot of the run down turbines. Fallen wind turbine and destroyed Obrero.png|A falled turbine. (note, the Stria Obrero Vehicle Wreck to the left of the screen) Gallery (JC4) JC4 wind turbines.png| Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Electricity